


If we could light up the room with pain, we’d be such a glorious fire

by evanescentdawn



Series: Klebekah [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everything Hurts, Gen, POV Rebekah Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: “Do it, then!” Rebekah hisses. “Doit!”
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Klebekah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	If we could light up the room with pain, we’d be such a glorious fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Ada Limón, from Bright Dead Things, “Lashed To The Helm, All Stiff And Stark”

Nik takes the blood bags off her before she has the chance to ruin them, ruin all his stupid plans and slams her against the wall. “You’re right,” He says, tightening the pressure on her neck. And Rebekah doesn’t want to hear this, she doesn’t want _to_ —

Nik doesn’t stop though. He presses on. “You’re not my family anymore. You’re not my sister,” He leans closer, a breath away from her face, his eyes so cold despite how hot touch of his hand is around her neck. You’re _nothing_.” He says. 

And Rebekah hates, _hates_ the effects the words have on her. He pulls back then and she’s left there clinging on the wall, tears streaming down her face but Rebekah doesn’t miss the glint of silver in his hands, she moves immediately—no, not this time. Rebekah’s not going to make this easy for him. 

She grabs his wrist and pulls the dagger point to her chest. Nik freezes. He wasn’t expecting that and he’s looking down at her with narrowed eyes, overshadowed with wariness. His hand trembling slightly in hers. Rebekah takes satisfaction in it as she snarls, baring her fangs at him. 

“Do it, then!” She shouts, tugging his arm forward, the dagger sliding through her with a burn of cold sharpness, she knows so well. Rebekah grits her teeth against the pain and pushes it further. “ _Do_ it!”

Nik is staring openly at her. Wide eyed with emotions that she hasn’t for centuries. It almost makes her waver. 

She doesn’t, though. Rebekah keeps her iron steel hold and stands her ground. Not this time. 

She’s tired, so, so tired but she’s _furious_. She had stayed and loved him through everything and she had _mourned_ him but it never mattered. 

Does he even know? What it felt like to stand there and watch him burn and not be able to do anything? 

it’s like that. Time and again. And she’s _tired_. Rebekah had enough. 

“Dagger me,” Rebekah hisses. “Keep me locked in that coffin. And stay with those hybrid servants. I _dare_ you!” 

Nik opens her mouth to say something but she is not finished yet. Tightening her fingers on his wrist enough to bruise, to leave a mark for at least a few moments after she’s daggered, Rebekah continues. 

“And eventually, Nik you’ll realise what they are. _Mindless_ puppets. Not family. And when you do, you’ll come running to me. Undagger me expecting me to come back to you, hold your hands and fall back into your arms but Nik—“ 

Rebekah laughs bitterly. Raises her head, pushes the dagger deeper. It hurts, hurts so much but she’s not going to stop. 

“—I _won’t_. You take me for granted, think I will stay and always come back but I won’t though. Elijah is gone, he’s left you too and finally, you will truly be the one thing that you are so scared—“

Rebekah gasps sharply. The dagger pierces her heart before she can finish. An abrupt coldness swallowing her whole. Rebekah knew that he would but—it doesn't hurt any less. She staggers, tries to fight an already lost battle, find her voice, force the last word through but Rebekah can’t.

She falls. 

The last thing she feels before the familiar darkness she hates so much takes her is wet drops on her skin. And a soft warm pressure on her cheek. 

_Damn you_ , Nik. Is her last thought. _Damn you to hell._

(The worst of it all is the treacherous hope in her heart that he wouldn’t—and how she still loves him despite everything.) 

  
  
  
  



End file.
